Oh, Bugger!
by MusicalSage
Summary: "He saw that the bug was idly relaxing,seemingly unconcerned that its very presence was disconcerting the two young boys."  A one-shot in which Sora and Riku oh-so maturely handle a bug entering Riku's house.


**This is story is based on...me.  
><strong>I went to my friend's house a few days ago (and have been going there every other day so far, which is why I haven't been updating daily), and this event unfolded (for the most part; I changed some parts to fit the flow of the story better and to fit the setting of where Riku and Sora live. Also, I had to convey this story in the eyes of young children—maybe I'll peg them at most age 10?—rather than two college-bound girls AKA my friend and me).  
>After you read the story, I think you'll agree that we're both hopeless. :3<br>I mean, really; two girls who are about to head off to college, and this is what we do...?  
>Ah, you'll see what I mean after you read the story.<br>I hope you all enjoy!  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

"Okay, guys, I'm going to head out for a bit. _Please_ don't blow up the house."

"Mommy, we promise nothing bad will happen. Sora always comes over, and the house is still here! Now go! Go!"

Riku's mother laughed. "Alright, honey. Have fun, both of you!"

"We will!" Riku and Sora chorused together.

They both ran outside of the house, following Riku's mother so that they can say goodbye to her while she goes off shopping. They stood outside of the gate that led to the pathway to the house, waving at Riku's mother while she set off down the sandy road on her bike.

When she disappeared from view, both boys turned around and began walking down the short dirt path that led to the entrance of Riku's house. It was a cozy two-story house, which was surrounded by a white fence. The outside was painted white, with the window panes being a dark green color. There was no porch; the path that the boys were walking on led directly to the front door of the house. The front door was in between two glass windows, both the length of the door, while the width of the windows was short. Curtains hung from the windows, preventing peeking eyes from looking into the entrance hall of the house.

Sora ran to the door first, and opened it wide. That was when they both saw it.

"Sora! Close the door, close the door, close the door now!"

And Sora slammed the door as fast as he could, before that _thing_ rushed into the house—

"Yes!" He yelled triumphantly...until he saw the large insect rush into the house right at the last moment, through that tiny opening between the door and the doorframe, right before the door fully closed.

"Ah!" He yelled out; he could hear Riku yell out from the outside. Sora opened the door so that he could communicate with Riku clearly—and what were the chances of another bug flying into the house? Hopefully, none.

"I think—I think it landed on the right window! It's behind the curtain!"

Riku, still outside, looked at the window. "Yeah, I see it! It's walking up the window!" Riku stood there watching the bug in scared fascination. "Ah! It moved again!" And indeed it did, this time towards to the top part of the window.

Sora would once in a while grab a small part of the curtain and pull it out to see if the bug would move. At the beginning the bug would fly around—but not _out_ from behind the curtains and to the outside, Sora would think nervously—but after a while, the bug didn't move whenever the curtain would move. It seemed that the insect was used to the action and realizing that nothing would happen to it. Sora then also realized that he was nervous, and felt pathetic and suddenly wanted to laugh at himself—it was only a _bug_—what's the worst that could happen...?

Overall, though, they didn't know what to do. Both boys were freaked out. It was a rather large, black bug, which would once in a while fly around in its immediate area, causing a freaky buzzing sound that would make both nervous boys jump and shout out. Besides, what happens if they did something to aggravate the bug? Would it go after them and hurt them? Would it just fly out? Could it sting them and they could potentially be randomly allergic to the bug and they would both die? Oh, the possibilities!

Riku, still watching the innocent bug in horror, yelled out to his best friend, "W-we have to do something! Can we kill it? Yeah, let's get it!"

"Okay, okay! Riku, find the flyswatter, and I'll stay outside to make sure the bug doesn't go anywhere!"

Riku nodded, and ran into his house, frantically searching for the flyswatter. Meanwhile, Sora stepped outside, and got his first good glance at the bug that was scaring the both of them. Oh, goodness, _that's_ what they're up against...?

A few moments later, Riku came back with a long flyswatter.

"I got it! Where is it, Sora?"

"It's up on the top of the window, but it's not really movi—oh, no, wait, it's moving! Can you see my finger?" Riku could tell that Sora was pointing at _something_, but due to the curtain in front of the window (from Riku's perspective, anyways) he couldn't see the shadow of Sora's hand that could help guide him.

"Argh, where's the sun when you need it? No, Sora, I don't see anything! I don't want to swat it and then get it mad!"

Sora, who was determined and didn't give up, continued pointing at the wandering bug. "Okay, do you see my finger now?"

"_No_, Sora, I already told you! I can't see—agh, what was that? I heard something buzz!"

"Yeah, it just moved...even higher! It's at the _way_ top edge of the window, do you think you can get it?"

"No way! I _told_ you I just don't want to swat it and miss!"

Sora tromped back inside of the house, and then pulled the curtain enough to see that he bug traveled a little downwards—and that they could get the bug.

"Okay...it's there, and it's not moving," whispered Sora. "You can swat, and I'll pull the curtain back." Sure, they could coordinate where the bug was, but Sora would feel extremely guilty if they got the curtain messy with bug guts. Gross.

"Why do I have to swat the bug? I don't know if I can reach it!" Riku frantically whispered back.

"Fine, _I'll_ swat the bug and you can pull the curtain back." Sora cursed his random growth spurt; the one time he was taller than Riku, and then he had to do this kind of thing. Sora _hated_ killing bugs...or anything, for that matter.

"Wait," Riku said. "What happens if we miss the bug? Maybe..." he glanced at the left window on the other side of the door. "Maybe we should practice. There, on the other window. I'll pull the curtain back, and you'll swat. The bug hasn't moved from its position, right?"

Sora took a quick step outside to glance at the window, then came back inside, closing the door.

"No; the bug's in the same place. It's not doing anything...can we just leave it?" Maybe it'll fly away...somehow...even if the entrance door is closed...

Riku rolled his eyes. "And then let it terrorize my house once it's active again? Nuh-uh. Let's practice."

They went to the left and bug-free window.

"Ready? One...two...three!"

But, alas, Riku pulled the curtain too hard; it fell from the window, and the horizontal pole that kept the curtain in place crashed down.

Both Riku and Sora broke out into breathless laughter, each bending their knees, trying to catch their breath. This small and overly-cautious act dissipated their nervousness somewhat, and laughter seemed like the best way to let it all out.

"I'm sorry," Sora wheezed, "But we seem a bit dumb practicing this, right?"

Riku nodded, still laughing too hard to reply.

"Okay, okay, okay," Riku managed to gasp out once his laughter subsided. He looked around, seeing the curtain piled up on the floor, looking sad and dejected. "Let's see...um...any ideas?"

Sora opened the door, and stepped outside again. He saw that the bug was idly relaxing at the top part of the window, seemingly unconcerned that its very presence was disconcerting the two young boys.

But then, inspiration _did _hit Sora.

_WHACK!_ The bug buzzed to the middle portion of the window. _WHACK!_ Now back to the top.

Riku ran out of the house—and thankfully left the door open—to hear what Sora was doing. He heard another whack, and saw the bug buzzing around frantically before settling itself on the edge of the middle portion of the window.

Riku saw what Sora was doing—he was whacking the window from the outside, hoping that the bug would fly from behind the curtain and fly outside—the window was only a few inches away from the open door...

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! _Continuous whackings were heard, but Sora never gave up (though he did hope that the bug would leave before something bad happen, like the window cracking. Sora prayed that these windows were very durable).

And finally, at long last, the bug seemed to have had enough of having its peaceful moment disturbed; it shot out from behind the curtain, and—yes! Victory! Sora couldn't help think—flew out of the house.

Riku yelled out and ran off a few feet—he was right in front of the door, and barely missed getting thwacked by the currently fast-as-a-bullet insect.

Sora rushed in to the house, with Riku running in after him. Riku slammed the door, locked it, then collapsed onto the floor next to Sora.

They both looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"I wa-wasn't jo-jo-joking abou-t-t us being pa-pat-pathetic!" Sora said as he said clutching his sides.

"And-d-d for onceee, yo-you're a ge-genius!" Riku exlclaimed. He really did think that was a brilliant idea, though he couldn't coherently express this sentiment due to his laughter.

It was another few more minutes before their laughing fit went away.

"Ahem...well...uh, we won't tell your mom about this, right?"

"Agreed," Riku responded hastily. "Otherwise, it will look like we can't take care of ourselves."

"But we did," Sora pointed out. Riku smirked.

"Yes...we did."

With that ordeal behind them, they both headed to the kitchen—because trying to get rid of a simple insect (that probably couldn't harm them at all, they reasoned later) takes up a lot of energy.

But...at least they didn't even have to stain the curtain to get rid of the bug.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yus (I don't know why I'm typing "yes" like "yus" now), that's how it mostly went down. Like I said, it's hard to convey this into younger children (and males at that, though I think they acted like they would have for the most part) when this happened to two young women. But this is how we pretty much took care of the problem. Which is probably why it was written in a random drabblefrantic sense, so forgive me if I have confused any of you guys (or if you found this boring or dry). One of the reasons why I wrote this was because I thought it was funny, so I wanted to share it with you guys. Another reason why is so that I can remember what happened (again, for the most part) because I find it a very fond memory with my very good friend. So, at least I find it funny, even if you guys didn't (which means I did a terrible job of conveying it, so please tell me. Perhaps then I can rewrite this to make more sense—I remember what happened, so it wouldn't be too hard, I think).**

**So, yeah, these are the kinds of things that happen in my life. I find plenty of inspiration from my life, no matter how good, bad, sad, or pathetic (like this story) the events are. :D**

**Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
